Reality
by Fan999123
Summary: Tohru has a secret that no one knows. What will happen if they find out? How will they take it? R&R rated for later chapters.
1. Big Night

Hey I hope you enjoy this fic. R&R the end kk!

Chapter one 

**The Big Night**

Tohru's POV

I'm so excited! I can't wait to hear all the screaming fans. The concert has been sold out the minute the tickets could be bought. This is really going to help the children and families in need. I can't wait to sing my heart out. I'm glad I have so many fans to help for this cause.

Back to reality 

"Tohru, Tohru wake up" Yuki said before the teacher caught her asleep and sent her to the principles office for falling asleep.

(Yawn) "Yuki, What happened did I fall asleep again?"

"Yeah Tohru you did," said Kyo "Why are you so tired? You go to bed the same time you always do you need more rest!"

"Tohru I think Kyo's right you need more sleep. You should go home and go to bed with out making dinner or go to work we will work it all out ok." Kyo agreed to all of this too. Yuki and Kyo have been going out for two months but they both felt something for Tohru and soon they were going to tell her how the felt. But right now she needed to rest.

"Ok" Tohru said even though she lied. She would have to find some way to sneak out of the house to get to her huge concert tonight.

Later that day "Yuki, Kyo, Shigure, Tohru" Haru yelled "I have something to tell you." (Yes Tohru is in bed and did not hear any of this.) Yuki grabbed Haru's mouth and said "Tohru's sleeping, what do you want?" 

"Well I won tickets of the radio and wonder if you would like to go to a concert tonight?" ( not the same as Tohru's)

"What kind of concert Haru?" Shigure asked 

"It's a concert that is helping kids and families at shelters all over Japan and some in America I heard it was very hard to get tickets but I got enough for you guys Hatori, Aya, Kisa, Hiro, Rin, Kagura, Momiji, and Kureno.

"Let me go ask Tohru if she is up for it and if she's not I would love to go." Shigure said.

Upstairs 

Knock, Knock, Knock

"Come in" Tohru said

"Hey Tohru how are you feeling tonight?" Shigure asked

"Much better, Thank you" she replied lying because she was still very tired.

"Well I was wondering if you would like to go to a concert with everyone it's all paid for so you don't have to worry." Shigure said wanting her to go

"No I can't I have to go to my Aunts house and help her I promised." She lied

"Are you sure?" Shigure asked not really believing her

"Yes I'm sure. I'm not big on concerts I don't really like all the noise" she lied again. She hates lying but it was ok hopefully as long as he believed her.

"Ok then would you like us to get anything for you while were there?"

"No, Thank you though"

"Ok then we are off."

"By have a great time. And be safe."

Shigure told everyone else about Tohru and soon they where off.

I hope you liked this story! R&R please 


	2. wow

Thanks for the reviews! I love getting them! Also thanks to the 60 some people who read this story! I hope you enjoy this next chapter! R&R

Reality Chapter 2

In The Limo 

"Are we there yet" Momiji asked

"Almost Momiji" Hatori said relieved that he didn't have to drive.

"Ok, I can't wait" bouncing up in down in his seat like a little kid.

"It says on the tickets there is going to be about 8 singers they're all singing about 3 songs each." Haru said

"Yes that's a lot of singers and songs." Shigure said

"I can't wait to see them all sing! I really like to sing anyone else want to sing" Momiji sang

"No" they all replied at once

"awww but come on fine I will sing by myself" he said

Back at Shigure's house 

Knock knock knock

"O someone's at the front door," Tohru said "Coming." she yelled

When she opened the door there was a person standing there in all black.

Tohru gasped

"Roberto!" Tohru said surprised "What are you doing here? I haven't seen you forever how's it feel to be the manager of the stadium you work at?"

"I came to ask you a question" he said very discretely, "Can I come in?"

"Yes please come in, what is it you wanted to ask me?"

"Well there is a concert tonight and one of the singers got sick and I was wondering if you could take her place just once I'll never bug you again and you will get payed. Please we need you!"

"Well ……………………."

Back in the Limo 

"Were here!" Hatori explained excitedly

Well I hope you enjoy this chapter! Please R&R and I will try to update sooner please! Thank you1


	3. Chapter 3

As everyone got out of the car they all heard screaming and saw police run everywhere. They where trying to control the mob that wanted to get into the concert. The limo pulled right up in front of the Stadium.

Once they where inside they had to be very careful for them not to change into their zodiac animals. But the police got the crowd under control enough for them to find there seats and sit there until the concert started. They where surprised when they got to their seats it was in the front row.

"I can't wait, I can't wait." Momiji said as he bounced up and down up and down and up and down again. It wasn't only him everyone was on the edge of their seats waiting for the hottest concert of the year to start.

Meanwhile

"Well I really cant, I'm so tired I don't know if I could after the concert I had last night." she said trying to get her way out of it so she didn't want to get caught by her friends at the concert.

(O and I forgot to mention that Tohru has a wig she wears so no one knows who she is ok back to the story.)

" Well I'm sorry to hear that" As he grabbed her arm and dragged her out to the car by force.

"Ahh what are you doing let me go, let me go right now." Tohru screamed before entering a black world.

And the car was off

At the concert

The light dimmed and the concert was about to start the whole stadium was in an uproar. It was hard to hear anything. When two people walked on stage to introduce the next first singer.

"Hello everyone" said the girl "my name is Elizabeth and I will be one of your host for this evening. Right next to me is Kyle. We will both hosting this concert for you tonight.

"Everyone make some noise," Kyle screamed

The audience just went ballistic. Even the zodiac members where jumping up and down like crazy and screaming there heads off. (Haha pic. Hatori doing that. Well he was just standing up)

"Ok, Ok settle down everyone" Elizabeth said, " your first singer tonight is Cell tanner" (don't ask about the name lol)

As Cell walked out on the stage all the girls started screaming and holding up signs saying I LOVE YOU CELL.

Back to Tohru

The car pulled into the back of the Stadium and Roberto got out of the car holding Tohru bridal style into the stadium. Once inside Tohru started to move.

Sorry I haven't updated in a long time. And also that this chapter is like so short. I also would like to say that I went through the other 2 chapters and re did them a little bit. Hopefully I can get the next chapter out by the end of this week sometime. Thanks for reading and please R&R thanks.


End file.
